Like water
by redrose2310
Summary: Jamie is in love but is it real and Someelse is in love with him but who? Slash..
1. Like Water

This was requested by Sam and betaed by BigBad   
  
Pairings: one sided Scott/ Jamie for now will change  
  
Jamie sighed as he laid down on his bed. How had it happened? How had   
  
he   
  
been so stupid? How had he been dumb enough to fall in love of all   
  
things?!  
  
Jamie had been playing frizzbe in the yard with Bobby and Roberto when   
  
he   
  
realized it.  
  
He hadn't even been able to fully admit to himself that he was gay and   
  
yet he HAD been able to suddenly realize that he was in fact in love, not a crush and not in lust, but in L-O-V-E love with a guy!... an older   
  
guy... an X-man at that.  
  
The guy in question had come out of the mansion in his normal clothes   
  
and   
  
Jamie had melted. He just knew it was love and he knew he wanted this   
  
guy to   
  
be his first kiss, knew he wanted him to be his first lover and knew he   
  
wanted him to be his everything...  
  
But why would Scott 'Perfect' Summers ever want him?  
  
!!!!~~~~~~~~~~!!!!~~~~~~~~~~!!!!@@@@!!!!~~~~~~~~~!!!!~~~~~~~~~!!!!  
  
Jamie couldn't seem to think straight the next day at school which   
  
resulted   
  
in him getting beat up, laughed at and picked on even more than normal   
  
and   
  
that was a lot! But today all he could think about was Scott, Scott's   
  
hair,   
  
Scott's mouth, Scott's too cool glasses, Scott's car and worse yet   
  
Scott's   
  
pretty, hot, redheaded girlfriend Jean 'Big breast's' Grey... why would   
  
Scott ever want him when he had that?  
  
The pain washed threw him like water. Scott was 18!! 6 years older than him, he'd go to jail if they had sex and anyone found out, and of course he was STRAIGHT!! It made him want to cry; he was in love with someone he could never have. Not that anyone would want him ,guy or girl, he was a   
  
little   
  
nothing. 


	2. Like Ice

Jamie was having a nightmare and he knew it was only dreaming but that didn't help. In the dream Jamie was in a black room with an extremely bright light that kept flashing on and off from somewhere in the room.He was naked and trapped in a harness above a bed that his knees just barely brushed. He was around 8 or 9 and trembling with fear.And the light just kept flashing scaring Jamie more. He felt more than saw the two men get on to the bed.The men started doing thing's to Jamie....thing's that hurt. He let out a loud scream...  
  
~`~`~  
  
Jamie awoke to someone shaking him. "Wha?" Was all Jamie managed to say before he burst into tears."Jamie? Jamie are you okay?" Roberto asked hugging his little room mate while starting to rock him.  
  
Jamie looked up at his friend and began to cry harder."What was the nightmare? You might feel better if you talk about it." Roberto suggested trying to calm the boy.  
  
"I can't.It was a memory is all" he sobbed.  
  
"Before you came here?"  
  
"Yeah." Jamie answered then looked up at his friend with pain filled   
  
eyes.   
  
"If a person...get's raped.... it doesn't count as their first time if they   
  
hadn't done it before.... right?" he asked fearfully.  
  
Roberto's eyes filled with tears but he shook his head "No it doesn't   
  
count." he answered.  
  
Jamie sagged with relief at this "Good. Scott can still be my first."   
  
he whispered.He quickly fell back to sleep wrapped in his friends arms. He missed the look of pain on Roberto's face. 


	3. Like Rain

To my very own upsest fan sam enjoy.  
  
"""""""""""Ps next chapter is better this is more of a leading up chapter ^__^  
  
Bobby sat on his bed stairing at the wall he did this offten when bored or thinking or plotting and right now he was plotting.  
  
He had in his hand Jamie Madrox's dairy and he wasn't sure if he should read it or not. It wasn't because of morles he was thinking it over it was because Jamie could be plain scary when upset just look at what he'd done when they hadn't let him in the danger room 'oh yeah still have to get him back for that one' Bobby thought.  
  
Bobby's dark side won and he opened the book to the wierdest diary he'd ever seen.  
  
Name: Ray Crisp  
  
Age: 15  
  
Powers: Can generate pulsing bolts of electrical energy  
  
Originally from: ??  
  
Known Family: None  
  
High School Grade: Freshman  
  
Berzerker's power is fierce and so is he. Much like Roberto (Sunspot), he is quick to take offence. He refuses to admit when he's wrong, and will never be first to back down. He's got a wild streak that can be fun, but has a real dangerous edge to it. He's really not a good fit with the X-Men, and would probably feel more at home with the Brotherhood.   
  
In fact, at some point Berzerker had some association with the Morlocks. On a couple of run ins with the Morlocks, Ray seemed to know them quite well.   
  
Name: Roberto Da Costa  
  
Age: 14  
  
Powers: Can absorb solar energy use it as physical strength  
  
Originally from: Brazil  
  
Known Family: Unknown to me at this time  
  
Roberto is an insecure, hot-tempered Brazilian boy. He has been known to fly off the handle over the most minor incidents, and often gets into fights with his fellow teammates (especially Berzerker.)   
  
He loves the fact that, with his power, he's stronger than everyone else on the team - at least during the sunlight hours, when he's able to draw solar energy from the sun this tends to make him cocky. It's clear emphasis on his super-strength is a result of feeling inferior in other areas of his life. Roberto can absorb solar energy and power up. When he's powered up he turns black with flames surrounding him, at that time he can fly as well as being super strong and slightly invulnerable.   
  
He seems to trust me.  
  
Name: Bobby Drake  
  
Age: 14  
  
Powers: Can project intense cold and turn moisture in the air to ice  
  
Originally from: Boston, Massachusetts  
  
Known Family: A Mother Sarah Drake  
  
Bobby is a sweet kid, full of youthful exuberance, and eager to learn about the cool stuff the Institute has to offer - especially flying the X-Jet. As a result of this eagerness, he's become sort of the unofficial leader of the new recruits. Sometimes his enthusiasm to try new things exceeds his ability to actually pull them off. This makes him an undisireable candidate.  
  
Bobby's mutant power allows him to project intense cold and turn moisture in the air to ice. He can form a thin layer of ice over his entire body, create "ice slides" to glide around on, and fire off all types of ice forms as projectiles.   
  
Name: Charles Xavier  
  
Age: ??  
  
Powers: Telepathy  
  
Originally from: ??  
  
Known Family: Juggernaut (brother)  
  
One of the greatest minds on the planet, Professor Charles Xavier is also one of the world's most powerful mutants. A farsighted man, Professor X is gathering every mutant he can find (and persuade) to attend his Xavier Institute, which he has founded as a place where mutants can refine their powers in order to fully control them.   
  
Professor X believes that mutants are essentially no different from other people, and that once they learn to control their strange powers they will be able to fit comfortably into society. This philosophy runs counter to that of his former colleague Magnus (a.k.a. Magneto), who believes that Homo Superior (mutants) are the next step in evolution. Professor X fears that Magnus' extremism will lead to a mutant backlash, and is thus forced to thwart his activities, as well as those of other mutant fanatics. Should Magnus succeed in inspiring fear in humanity, then mutants will wind up being hunted, or worse...   
  
Professor X uses his supercomputer Cerebro to scan the globe for mutants, whom he then recruits for his school. Some of the mutants will be eager to join him. Others will reject his offer, choosing to go their own way (for good or ill). Outwardly, the Professor is kindhearted and warm, someone you can turn to when you feel bad. However, he can be secretive and even manipulative -- usually toward the end of protecting his students and mutantkind. He also has a hard bottom line. When disobeyed, he can be hard as stone, and can turn from kindly uncle to stern taskmaster in an instant.   
  
Name: Logan  
  
Age: 85+  
  
Powers: Heightened Senses/Healing Factor/Adamantium Skeleton and Claws  
  
Operation: Rebirth  
  
Originally from: Canada  
  
Known Family: Jane Whitemen and Anny Walice (His sister and her Duater he does not know of them)  
  
Known only as Logan to his very few friends, Wolverine is a distant man with a past shrouded in mystery. His memories reduced to a flashing series of contradictory images, Logan came to the Xavier Institute at the behest of Professor X. The object of fear, awe and speculation on the part of the students, he will inspire the X-Men in good ways (providing battle tips after clandestinely watching Danger Room sessions) and bad (inspiring conflict between our core group of X-Men simply by virtue of his loner status and rebellious ways).   
  
Wolverine will not be part of the team. Instead, he will be there as a presence, providing an ethos, the voice of rebelliousness ever creating friction on our team (whether he means to or not). Knowing the evil in people's hearts, Logan knows that mutants must be proactive in terms of dealing with threats, otherwise normal folks will think of "people like us" as needing to be rounded up. In the World According to Logan, the key isn't blending in, as Xavier advocates. It's stopping the people who refuse to blend in from becoming a problem to normal people and, by extension, other mutants.   
  
Wolverine's mutant powers are his hyper-keen senses, enabling him to see farther, and in almost total darkness. He has the tracking ability of a bloodhound, and a nose just as sensitive. He can literally sense danger. He also possesses a healing factor, enabling him to survive any wound. He isn't invulnerable -- he wouldn't walk away from a downed 747 -- but no matter how badly he was hurt by the crash, within a week he'd be right as rain.   
  
Oh, and by the way, he also has these huge Adamantium claws that pop out from the back of his hands. Who put them there? Well, that's all part of Logan's missing memories, and what little he does remember about them tends to contradict everything else. Wolverine is a scrapper; he's ornery when cornered, and loves nothing more than a good fight. But he realizes that these kids have to learn to use their powers and save the world, so he doesn't interfere with their education.   
  
Below you'll find Logan's SHIELD profile.  
  
Name: ???  
  
Alias: Logan, Wolverine, Weapon X  
  
Age: ???  
  
Height: 5 feet 3 inches  
  
Weight: 232 lbs  
  
Blood type: D+ Mutated  
  
Birthplace: ??? Thought to be Canada  
  
SSN: ???  
  
Current Residence: Bayville, NY  
  
Current Status: Inactive Weapon X operative, teacher at Charles Xavier School for the Gifted, member of the X-Men.  
  
Powers: Accelerated healing factor, heightend senses  
  
Note: 2 sets of adamantium claws, 3 in each hand, retractable  
  
EXTREMELY DANGEROUS, USE HIGH CAUTION WHEN ENGAGING   
  
Name: Amara Aquilla  
  
Age: 15  
  
Powers: Can project waves of heat  
  
Originally from: Nova Roma  
  
Known Family: The king and Queen of Nova Roma  
  
Amara's entire adolescent life was spent on an island (Nova Roma) that was completely hidden from the rest of the world. As time and technology moved forward, her homeland did not. She is still learning to understand present-day technology (i.e. electricity, cars, computers, etc...).   
  
She was the only daughter to the King of Nova Roma, and at times acts like a little princess. Amara will often cover her lack of understanding with a bitchy "better than thou" attitude, Amara is able to generate huge amounts of heat. When powered up she takes on a fire like appearance. She is also able to control lava and volcanoes.   
  
Name: Samuel Guthrie  
  
Age: 15  
  
Powers: Expels thermo-chemical energy that propels him with extreme force  
  
Originally from: Kentucky  
  
Known Family: None  
  
High School Grade: Freshman  
  
Sam was born in Kentucky and is in most respects a good ol' boy. He is sweet, soft spoken, gentle and a little geeky. Sam can be a bit of a klutz and is a little uncomfortable dealing with the opposite sex (he has a few issues with his looks and height.)   
  
Cannonball has the ability to fly at superspeeds. When in flight he becomes close to invulnerable, so he is able to crash through walls, buildings, etc without doing extreme damage to his body.   
  
Name: Lance Alvers  
  
Age: 18  
  
Powers: Geological Manipulation   
  
Originally from: Illinois  
  
Known Family: None  
  
High School Grade: Senior  
  
That's no earthquake, that's Avalanche! High-school senior Lance Alvers can project waves of energy into the ground, producing all manner of seismic mayhem. Lance's powers are very taxing, and using them gives him headaches. Therefore, he can only employ his abilities on a limited basis before losing control of his potentially unlimited powers.   
  
Recently he has become romantically involved with Shadowcat and even joined the X-Men in an attempt to be closer to her. His time as an X-Man was brief however and he has chosen to return to the Brotherhood. With Mystique's capture, Magneto has made a move to regain control of the Brotherhood and has forced Quicksilver back into the group in the leadership role. As can be imagined, Lance is not at all happy with this change.   
  
Bobby stopped there this was insane!! How did little Jamie know all this and why the hell was he keeping these things to himself? Bobby dicised to find out before he went to Xavier or Logan.   
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Sam grinned to himself he was going to set up two of his best friends! Why you might ask was he trying to set up Jamie Madrox and Kitty Pride that was easy Kitty was upset about Lance 'the slime' and Jamie always seemed either depressed or destracked and he was a good guy who disurved to be happy. 


End file.
